A Estátua de Karkov
by Jules152
Summary: Continuação da HISTÓRIA EM 5 FOLHAS. Como será o encontro de Ginny e Draco? Será que Draco poderá finalmente concretizar seu sonho? Será desta vez? Atendendo a pedidos essa fic é pra vocês. Mande sua opinião.


Disclaimer: Todos os personagens desta fic pertencem à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, não pus J.K. pois podem confundir com Juscelino Kubitschek porque quem lê disclaimer seriamente é meio lerdo.

O que estou fazendo? Encontrar-me com Draco Malfoy? O que é isso que estou sentindo? Que calor é esse subindo pelo meu corpo? Meu coração parece que vai saltar pela minha boca, estou tremendo... - Ginny não sabia o que pensar, até algumas horas detestava aquele louro com todas as suas forças, notara que ele a perseguia com seu olhar por todos os lugares fazia algum tempo, desde que Lucio Malfoy havia falecido. 

De repente, parou e viu que estava em frente à estátua de Karkov – _Não, não posso fazer isso, é loucura!_ – pensou e virou-se para voltar à Torre da Grifinória – _Preciso voltar, o Draco não está aqui ainda, espero poder ir embora antes dele chegar..._

A ruiva já estava voltando para a Sala Comunal correndo, sem conseguir parar um pensamento que insistia em não deixá-la – _Draco... Draco..._ – seu coração batia cada vez mais acelerado, seu rosto estava vermelho, estava suando frio e seu corpo estava queimando – _Por que meu corpo está tão quente? Por que esse formigamento? Não sei mais o que pensar... Tenho que fugir disso... O que esse garoto fez comigo? Nunca me senti assim antes._

Agora ela estava relembrando o que havia acontecido há pouco, o beijo... Aquele beijo que começou tão suave e foi ficando cada vez mais forte, mais passional, mais ardente. Ele explorava toda sua boca, contornava-a com uma maestria que ela nunca havia experimentado antes, seus namoros prévios, nenhum deles tinha tido um beijo como aquele. 

Ela não resistiu, se entregou àquele beijo, se deixou levar, não estava pensando, só queria que aquele beijo não tivesse fim. Começou a sentir uma onda de calor subindo pelo seu corpo, sentia o coração daquele garoto batendo contra seu peito e sabia que ele podia sentir o seu também. Não relutou, não se afastou ao sentir o volume contra seu ventre, ao contrário, isto a excitou mais. Ela queria aquilo, naquela hora, naquele momento... 

Mas não podia, não devia, Malfoy, inimigo seu e de sua família, ela o odiava, ou será que não?

Eu não acredito! Quanto esperei por esse momento! Minha, ela será minha, assim como eu sou dela, só dela! Ah, meu amor, como te desejo. Como espero para te beijar novamente. Conto os segundo para poder te tocar, poder continuar de onde paramos. Vou te dar o melhor, você será a mulher mais feliz que um bruxo pode fazer. Vou amá-la com todo cuidado e carinho. Vou beijar cada centímetro do seu corpo, sentir o cheiro perfumado da sua pele, um cheiro que nenhuma outra garota possui. Olhar dentro de seus olhos castanhos rutilantes e ver que ela sente o mesmo que eu, que nossos desejos são iguais, que nossa paixão é tão poderosa.... – A cabeça de Draco fervilhava com as emoções há pouco sentidas, com as fantasias que transbordavam em sua mente. 

Finalmente ele a teria, depois de todos esses anos, depois de todo esse sofrimento. Ter que esconder seus sentimentos foi difícil, havia horas em que achava que não agüentaria, queria gritar, exteriorizar sua paixão, queria poder ter uma chance sequer, apenas uma, para mostrar seu ardor, para não ter que idolatrá-la secretamente.

Estou quase chegando, falta tão pouco... Falta tão pouco para o paraíso dos braços da minha ruivinha - Mal podia conter-se agora, seu corpo já demonstrava sinais de excitação, não conseguia evitar, desde que soube que seu pai havia morrido e decidiu unir-se a Dumbledore e a Potter, não esteve com mais nenhuma garota, não queria saber de mais ninguém, seus pensamentos, seu corpo, seu coração tinham apenas uma dona: Virginia Weasley.

Ao erguer a cabeça, avistou a estátua, chegara ao seu destino, mas Ginny ainda não estava lá – Ela ainda não chegou? Mas marcamos esta hora e ela nunca se atrasa para nada. O que será que aconteceu? Será que ela desistiu? Será que não me quer? Devo tê-la assustado com toda minha excitação no hall de Hogwarts. Deve ter se arrependido de ter me beijado. Malfoy, seu idiota, o que você fez? Como pôde ser tão estúpido? Por que não se conteve? Oh, Merlin, o que farei agora? Talvez seja melhor esquecê-la, ela nunca vai se apaixonar por mim! Em que estava pensando? Achando que Virginia    Weasley ficaria comigo, logo comigo, um Malfoy que ela odeia!  – Idéias percorriam a mente do loiro com uma velocidade incrível, não sabia o que pensar, como podia esquecê-la agora que havia provado seu gosto? 

Não, não podia e não o faria. Ela tinha retribuído seu beijo, ele sentiu o coração dela bater junto a seu peito, sabia que ela estava sentindo o mesmo que ele. – Não, vou esperar, ela virá... Sei que virá... Preciso dela... Preciso que ela venha...

Ginny parara, seu pensamento estava nele, naquele loiro platinado, que a havia arrebatado. Entendia agora o que sentia, queria beijá-lo novamente, queria sentir o corpo dele contra o seu, tinha se apaixonado por Draco Malfoy e só agora, depois que o beijara, percebia isto.

_Não vou fugir, não posso fugir de uma coisa tão maravilhosa. Eu o quero, o desejo mais que tudo. Quero ser dele._ – Ginny pensou, deu meia-volta e voltou correndo em direção à estátua de Karkov, ao encontro da sua paixão.

Entrou no hall onde se encontrava a estátua como uma desesperada, parou ao ver Draco, as feições deste eram uma mistura de agonia, preocupação e excitação. Ele, então, ao vê-la, abriu um enorme sorriso, suas aflições esvaíram-se. 

_Aí está ela! Veio. Parece que veio correndo. E como está linda com as bochechas vermelhas, o cabelo esvoaçado com aquela mecha teimosa sobre seus olhos. Ah, seus olhos, seus belos olhos castanhos brilham tanto... Como ser indiferente a esses olhos?_ – E ficou a fitá-la com o mais gracioso dos sorrisos. 

– _Seu sorriso é tão maravilhoso, como nunca tinha notado antes? Ele nunca sorria pra mim, só para aquelas outras que ele saía, fazia graça para rirem... Como odiava aquilo, achava aquilo tudo um grande teatro, agora percebo que era ciúme. Por Merlin, sentia ciúmes de Malfoy e nunca tomei consciência disso... Como fui boba!_ – Ginny sorria também, ele estava ali esperando por ela, só por ela.

Eles, sem mencionarem uma palavra sequer, correram para os braços um do outro e deram início a um ardente beijo. Nenhum dos dois podia conter-se, a paixão era avassaladora. Draco, num gesto impetuoso, pegou-a no colo e levou-a para dentro de uma câmara escondida onde a estátua de Karkov guardava sua entrada. 

Ele havia descoberto este lugar há algum tempo, ninguém ia lá, estava imundo, cheio de poeira, era um lugar onde ficavam os monitores antigamente, mas estava desativado agora. Draco restaurou aos poucos o lugar secretamente, pensou em levar as suas "conquistas" para lá, havia uma enorme cama macia, uma banheira espaçosa com água quente, velas espalhadas... Todo um ambiente pronto para a sedução. Mas ao terminar a arrumação do lugar, o loiro viu que não poderia levar nenhuma garota ali a não ser sua ruivinha. Ele tinha organizado tudo pensando nela, fantasiava com eles dois ali, chegava a sentir o cheiro dela no ar. Não, nenhuma outra merecia estar ali, só Ginny.

Ao entrar no quarto, Ginny não conseguia tirar os seus lábios dos lábios de Draco. Isso fez com que ele quase caísse com ela no colo ao tentar colocá-la sobre a cama. Ambos riram e isso possibilitou que ela reparasse no lugar e admirá-lo.

- Draco, isso é lindo! Como descobriu este lugar?

- Já faz algum tempo, achei este o lugar ideal para... – ia dizendo Draco quando Ginny interrompeu.

- Para trazer suas "amigas"? – completou ela com um tom enciumado na voz.

- Não, sua boba. Para trazer a minha grande paixão... VOCÊ! – disse ele em tom brincalhão adorando vê-la com ciúmes dele. – Eu sempre sonhava com você aqui comigo, não sabia que algum dia a teria como tenho agora.

- Então, por que você está tão longe? – disse Ginny puxando-o para si, envolvendo-o e beijando-o novamente.

Seus lábios estavam juntos outra vez, seus corpos colados um ao outro. Draco sentou-se na cama e Ginny sentou sobre ele cruzando suas pernas nas costas dele. Ela podia sentir toda a excitação dele, seu membro estava ereto, o volume era visível e ela se roçava nele excitando-o ainda mais. 

Ele beijava-a ardentemente, seus lábios agora percorriam sua face, iam para a orelha e desciam pelo pescoço. Ela sentiu um calafrio por todo o corpo e arrepiou-se. 

Draco começou a desabotoar a blusa de Ginny, tirou-a, desabotoou o sutiã e contemplou os seios dela. Seios de uma cor tão alva com botões rosados e uma pele tão macia... Passou as mãos sobre eles e baixou a cabeça até seus lábios tocarem a pele alva do ombro da ruiva, foi descendo até os seios e beijou-os fazendo Ginny delirar.

Ela, por sua vez, passava as mãos pelas costas de Draco, depois passando para o peito definido. Desabotoou também a camisa dele e quase protestou quando ele parou de beijá-la para poder tirar a camisa. Abriu o cinto dele e depois suas calças, tocando levemente e acariciando o volume que aparecia sob a cueca.

Draco deitou Ginny na cama e tirou sua saia com delicadeza, e também tirou sua calça que ela havia aberto. Ficaram os dois deitados na cama, ele por cima dela, e um ia tirando a roupa do outro. Quando ele removeu a calcinha dela, admirou seu corpo nu, nunca vira coisa mais bela e perfeita. Ela retirou a cueca dele e pôde ver seu sexo pronto para tomá-la, para fazer com que ela seja dele definitivamente.

Olharam-se, os olhos brilhavam – Ginny, eu amo você! Quero te fazer feliz, sempre quis!

- Eu também te amo, Draco! Não sabia até pouco tempo, mas te amo como nunca amei ninguém nesse mundo! – seus olhos continuaram a fitar os de Malfoy.

E ele tomou-a. Foi a coisa mais bonita que os dois já tinham feito, tanto carinho, tanta emoção, tanto amor. Não havia dúvidas, os dois tinham nascido um pro outro. Completavam-se, era uma mistura de sentimentos descobertos, guardados, escondidos... Amavam-se e nada agora podia contra eles. 

Draco explodia de felicidade, nada em todo o mundo podia se comparar àquilo que estava sentindo, aquele era o momento pelo qual havia esperado tanto tempo. Reparava os olhos de Virginia fixos aos seus, tinha tanto brilho no olhar dela, um brilho que nunca vira antes em seu olhar. Ele era o culpado daquele brilho que a deixava mais maravilhosa ainda. 

Ginny não conseguia se conter, nunca pensara que podia viver uma experiência tão fantástica como a que estava vivenciando naquele momento. Tudo o que conseguia pensar era que não queria que aquilo tivesse um fim, queria senti-lo para o resto de sua vida.

Quando ambos chegaram ao clímax, notava-se a alegria dos dois. Ficaram abraçados na cama olhando um para o outro, sorrindo, não podiam se lembrar de um dia em que foram mais felizes, mais completos.

- Draco, eu sou sua, não poderei nunca ser de mais ninguém! – disse ela com um tom doce na voz e com os olhos marejados deixando que uma lágrima rolasse sobre o seu rosto.

- Ah, minha ruivinha, - falou ele enxugando delicadamente a lágrima - Eu sempre fui seu, meu pensamento sempre esteve em você. Você carregava meu coração para todos os lados, não sou nada sem você. – Sua voz foi ficando trêmula e completou – Ginny, fica comigo, me deixe te fazer feliz pro resto da vida como eu sempre quis e como você merece. Eu só quero tê-la sempre ao meu lado.

- Eu creio que não existe outro lugar no mundo para eu estar a não ser nos seus braços, sr. Malfoy.

Ele, então, sorrindo beijou-a.


End file.
